thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thamos Keeper
Thamos Keeper is a male tribute from District 2 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the second tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Talullah Firethorn. "Gosh. Don't go whining, it only will get you killed faster, so could you please shut your damn mouth?." - Thamos Keeper Thamos Keeper Name: Thamos Keeper Pronunciation: (Fay-mos Keeh-pah) Age: 18 District: Two Gender: Male Weapons: When you see me, you'll most likely back away. Standing at 5'9 and being muscular built, most people will realize i don't need a weapon to injure, and that's true, but i can't deny my obsession with melee weapons. I'm really good at them, and with my physical, i might be one of the deadliest tributes in the arena, but my main weapon ends up being a longsword. Personality: I would describe myself as skilled, tallented and handsome, but other people wouldn't. During my life i got called things such as "sadistic", "aberration" and other things of this kind, but if other people think like this i can't blame them, because it is the painful truth. I'm not insane, i know it, because there is nothing wrong with like to cut and slash, i grew in a world like this, and if other people don't approve then they can go to hell. Due to my physical type i make people fear me, or want to have me close to her to defense, but sadly i'm not the kind of boy who makes friends, instead, i rather kill and make enemies than go out and make friends. Backstory: I was born in District 2, one of the richest districts of our great Panem. I was raised to be a stupid trained puppy, being forced to train and be adorable, but that's not me. My family consisted im my brother Cassius and my parents, Lorelai and Brunton. My brother, Cassius, was a victor, and earned glory and fame to my family, but to my money-thirsty parents it wasn't enough, do they decided to make me a victor. When i was born, my parents quickly sent me to a permanant career academy, where i should spend my whole childhood. There, i would learn to be sadistic, convincing, and a indestructible killing machine. On that academy, there were around 20 children, who i quickly became friends with. They were all boys, and during our kindergarten years, when we weren't learning how to make people love you - one of our first lessons - we were spending time together on a playground or on our bedrooms. The time flew, i grew up, and in a blink of eye i was celebrating my 15th birthday. By that time, i already had advanced knowledge about various skills, such as weaponry, camouflage, and even how to be good with words to convince people. I was starting to earn a muscular body, tipical to a career, and not to be rude, but i think i was the most corageous boy on that academy. Yes, i felt happy, but something was wrong. I enjoyed being around weapons and learning how to be deadly, but it wasn't enough, i couldn't just live with theories, so in one night, i left the academy in secret. It was a cold winter, and there was a lot of snow lying on the ground. Even with my fur hood, i was almost freezing, but not as much as the figure i spotted, lying on an alleyway. A hobo, without any coat or shoes, unconscious, on the edge of his life. It was the perfect situation. I openned my pocket just to find my serrated knife, and then i started. During the next hours, i kept slashing and cutting that hobo, who died minutes after i started my job. I finally felt alive, but i couldn't just return to the academy to keep learning stupid theories, so i left that neighborhood. I spent the next months living in a lonely hotel room, having fun and "playing" on the streets at night, untill something shocking happened. One day i got drunk, and well, it isn't a pretty history, but on the next week i figured out i made a girl pregnant. I was horrified by this, because i was only 16, and wasn't ready to be a father, so i did what i always do. I ran, and nevermore saw that girl. I kept living my life as usual, often switching from hotels, untill practicing with almost dead people wasn't enough, and i didn't have enough credit for my actions, so i did what any boy in the academy would do. At the reaping day, at the top of my lungs, i shouted "I VOLUNTEER!", and i felt like my life would finally start. ThamosKeeperReaping.png|Thamos at the Reaping. ThamosKeeperArena.png|Thamos in the Arena. ThamosKeeperVictor.png|Thamos as a victor. Games Entered in 'The 1996th Hunger Games - Asylum of Oswins' Status: Unfinished District: '2 '''District Partner: 'Carmine Morrisa 'Training Score: ' '''Placing: Death: Kills: Comment: 'The Team Games (The 150th Hunger Games) - Pippycat' Status: Finished District: '2 '''District Partner: ' Analisa Latimer 'Training Score: '''N/A '''Placing: '''7th '''Death: '''Mauled to the death by mutts. '''Kills: 'Light Dymentosa , Camaria Timor , Freya Winters , Anna Hastings. '''Comment: '''Thamos did great, with impressive 4 kills, so i'm very proud of him. The Annual Wiki Games - BaconCanadian '''Status: Unfinished District: '14 '''District Partner: 'Tammy Mason ' '''Training Score:' Placing: ''' '''Death: Kills: ' '''Comment: ' ''' Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Can't think on a decent username right now's Tributes Category:Can't think on a decent username right now